Up The Rabbit Hole
by ThePaperPlanet
Summary: As if going down the rabbit hole wasn't strange enough, Alice embarks on an adventure of danger, heights and curiosity.


**Disclaimer : Just saying I don't own Alice In Wonderland or any of the books or films. Any songs in the story will be from the Disney Alice In Wonderland. I don't know if that's from the book but if so, it's from that. Also, a few of the chapters half way through the story will be based on Oliver Twist which I also don't ! Enjoy!**

 ****

 ****

It had been three years since her last adventure. Alice was now 11 years old and hated being alone. On some nights she would dream of meeting her old friends, The Mad Hatter, The Tweedle Brothersand most of all The White Rabbit. Unfortunately, because  
Alice had to study for her school she had hardly any time to go back to the meadowwhere she first went down the rabbit hole (Not that she remembered where it was for her that matter)

Nobody believed her when she told her adventure tales. Not even her own mother. Sometimes she wishes she could go and stay in Wonderland forever...

 **Wonderland?**

 ****

One summers day, Alice was on an outing with her father. They were heading for the top of a hill in the countryside. After five minutes Alice had reached the top of the hill. She could see for miles, out to the thriving city. Behind her, there was a calm,  
quite countryside filled with cows, sheep and rabbits in waistcoats.  
"Is that a rabbit in a waistcoat? How peculiar. I feel like I recognisethat Rabbit..." Alice confessed. "Wait! That's the White Rabbit!"  
Just as her father had reached the top of the lush mountain, Alice was running down the side of the mountain shouting "Please come back White Rabbit!"

Alice ran so fast her father lost sight of her. Then all of a sudden Alice tripped over a rock and went head over heels into a bush at the bottom of the hill. There he was again. "Mr Rabbit!" Alice shouted. Picking herself up, Alice chased after The White  
Rabbit and eventually the Rabbit dived into a small hole in the ground. "Here we go again," Alice sighed. Head first, she triedfollowed the White Rabbit down the hole. However, she didn't seem to be falling down the Rabbit Hole, she seemed to  
be falling 'up'the Rabbit Hole. Whilst she was 'falling' she saw spoons spiralling around her, she could hear small screams ringing in her ears and could smell smoke. All of a sudden Alice became very ill. Suddenly Alice became unconscious.

When she awoke she was in a cottage. Out of the small window she could see a black moonlit sky. Alice attempted to stand up but her arms and legs wouldn't budge. A small wooden door behind her opened and anold woman came out holding a purple striped  
cat. Strangely, the cat began to smile. "The Cheshire Cat!" Alice enthusiastically shouted.  
"Shush child," whispered the woman. Then the woman rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a stick. She wafted the stick in the air and Alice levitated up into the air and was able to move again. Alice stood up and put her hand to her mouth and said  
"Who are you?" The woman put down the cat and said "I am the forest keeper."

Then the cat awoke from its sleep and smiled.  
"Hello Alice," the cat stuttered.  
"How do you know my name?" Alice asked.  
"Just because I'm a cat, doesn't mean I can't remeber a familiar face," the cat groaned.  
Alice questioned, "So, you are the Cheshire Cat?"  
"Of course," The Cheshire Cat answered.  
The Cheshire Cat leaped out of its bed and onto Alice'sshoulder. "Onwards Alice!" The cat shouted. Suprised, Alice marched out of the door and began running. Directed by the Cheshire Cat, she found a long running lake.

The cat jumped of her shoulder and rested by a rock. "Thank you," The Cheshire Cat yawned.  
Alice got very annoyed by this. "Sweet Dreams," Alice grunted. She angrily marched off muttering and complainingall the wait out of the forest.

 **The Missing Mad**

 ****

As Alice reached the brim of the wood, she could hear cheering and shouting. "I would recognise those voices anywhere," Alice exclaimed. She ran through the trees pushing all the branches behind her and jumped over rocks and logs. When she reached where  
the shouting was coming from, it was not what she was expecting. There was a long table with loads of chairs all around the table. However, nobody was sat at the table. There was just a letter addressed 'Dearest Alice'

"The Mad Hatter?" Alice exclaimed. There was no reply. So Alice opened the letter to find a note and a compass. The letter said 'Dearest Alice. If you are reading this, good luck getting your friend back!' "He wasn't neascerally my friend." Alice muttered  
not to let anyone else hear. She continued to read the letter, 'Me and my trusty sidekick -Folrow- have taken him to a place you will never suspect. From Tazool' "How curious." Alice said. Suddenly there was a stummered scream and a voice shouted  
"Please no! I am worthy!" Alice began to dash back into the woods, passing the forest keepers house, and into a small cave, hiddenby brambles.

She could hear whispers echoing around the walls of the cave. Alice shivered. Alice could feel something crawling up her spine. To big to be an insect but to furry to be a bush. "Hello Alice," said a voice. "The Cheshire Cat!" Alice exclaimed.  
"That's my name don't overuse it," he replied. The cat jumped off her back and strides down into the cave. Alice followed him, dodging sharp branches and twigs. "Tazool is always taking people you know," The Cheshire Cat claimed.  
"How come I don't remember him?" asked Alice.  
"That's a very good question," The Cat told her. The two went deeper and deeper into the cave.

Eventually, they reached a small opening which has light shining through. Alice squeezed through whilst The Cheshire Cat stepped through. Alice tutted. Then, from the shadows, emerged a small man with a bald head and quite peculiar-looking clothing. The  
man pointed at Alice and said, "It's her! It's her! She's arrived!" He took Alice over to a small cage and said, "Lookie here Alice!" The cage began to shake, more and morerapidly, until it toppled over and a smaller man in a green top-hat holding  
a cup of tea appeared.  
"Alice!" he shouted," You've come, how I knew you would I do not know." Alice put her hand through the bars and shook with him. He was The Mad Hatter.

 **Missing Home**

 ****

"Well then," Alice said, "Are you going to let him out?"  
"No. Unless master says yes." The man replied.  
Suddenly an echo filled the room. It said,"Free the mad man Folrow."  
"At once sir!" exclaimed Folrow.  
"So your Folrow," Alice questioned, "Think it's funny to mess with my friend?" Then a broad man with crazy hair walked into the room.  
"Yes Alice. Yes we do," he said. He unlocked the cage and demanded," Off with you."  
"Yes sir!" said The MadHatter, frightens my by the man, and ran out of the cave. Shortly after Alice and The Cheshire Cat followed him.

What a pleasure it was to see daylight. However, when Alice got outside, neither of her friends were to be seen. "How peculiar," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small path leading into another part of the forest. "Maybe I'll find a way  
home," she muttered. She slowly walked towards and down the path until she could hear banging. Alice gulped. When she spun around there was nothing harmful, just a small cat. Quite a farmilliar cat at that. "Dianah!" Alice shrieked. Eight birds flew  
out of their nests, frightened. Alice reached out to grab Dianah, but the minute her hands touched her, she dissapeared. Then she remebered. In school, her class did a lesson on mirages. She had paid almost no attention. But she knew she was seeing  
things. 'Do I really miss home that much?' she thought.

The further she went, the more she thought about home. And the more she thought about home, the more she missed home. And the moreshe missed home, the sadder she became. Eventually, she sat down in a rock, and cried. Her eyes welled up and  
lots of strange creatures gathered round her. Until a queen strode right through and all the animals flew or ran away.

Once Alice saw the queen she wiped her eyes to reveal the fact there was a princess stood with her. The queen had waist-long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Her dress was short but had dazzling sequins on turned her head to the princess.  
Now Alice really recognised her. She had thick black hair and spiteful green eyes. Her red dress made Alice tremble all over. Alice trembled at the 'Princess' of Hearts.

 **Somewhere.**

 ****

"Good day young girl," said the queen. Alice curtsyed. "Good day," tutted the princess. The queen scowled at her younger sister and said, "Where are your parents dear?" Alice blankly stared at her until she dawned on the situation. "I...," stuttered Alice.  
"Get on with it," said the princess, rudely stamping her foot.  
"I don't have any..." Alice lied. The royals stared at her, the Queen sadly and the Princess just snorted our laughter. On the inside Alice thought how her real parents would feel. Her heart melted. "Would you like to come with us?" asked the Queen.  
"No. I'm going somewhere." said Alice. She didn't know where she would go but she knew she would go somewhere.

Alice began to run towards a mountain when a swarm of bees began to chase her. The faster she ran, the more tired she felt. She became out of breath and barrel rolled under a tree. The bees flew straight past her.

As she gathered her breath, Alice began to hear a banging noise in her ears. She turned round to see a strange creature trying to escape a cage. It was banging against the shut door as if it was running away.

The creature had a huge resemblance to a bird but its beak had a pencil on the tip of it. It's feathers looked like plastic or rubber. Then it suddenly began making a strange noise, sounding like a 'yawk yawk'.  
"This is curious," whispered Alice as she reached for the lock of the cage. She twisted and turned it until it opened and the bird swooped out like a speeding car, almost knocking out Alice. As it flew further and further away, a small locket fell from  
the sky.

Intreged by this, Alice ran towards The locket, opened it up and saw a picture of a Queen. She had ink black hair, a mean glare and wore to much make-up. Suddenly Alice remember who this was. It was the Queen of Hearts. She thought it was only right to  
return this lost locket. Alice began to trend back to the clearing she had met the royals but there was nobody to be seen. Only a track of a carriage were there. She decided she'd better carry on her journey to somewhere.

Alice looked up to the sky and saw the sun begging to set. All the clouds turned pink and orange. The trees cast a shadow in the clearing and Alice realised that she had never seen a sunset a beautiful as this. A shiver fell down her spine as she began  
to walk into the forest, still staring at the sky.

Eventually, she had found a tall tree with stable branches. Alice slowly but surley climbed up the tree. Once she had reached a stable spot, Alice later down and fell to sleep.

 **A Old Friend**

 ****

Alice was awoken by a load shriek coming from somewhere in the forest. Then a familiar laugh, then silence. Carefully, she clambered down the tree. As Alice was only wearing a short dress she was shivering the whole way down. As she reached the bottom,  
a rabbit hoped past. Only this Rabbit was big and wearing waistcoat and watch.

"The White Rabbit!" Alice shouted. "Sorry, can't stop!" He shouted. Once again Alice began to chase The White Rabbit. The rabbit hopped up a large hill and then disappeared. "Oh Dear not again," Alice sighed, "I'm never going to find him now." Alice sat  
down and began to cry.

"I do try..." she mumbled her face soaked in tears, "I just wish I would listen. If I'd listened before then maybe, something would go right." Alice looked around and wished that she could leave Wonderland and go home and live a normal life.

Suddenly, two small figures marched up the oposite side of the hill Alice was at singing. "A very merry unbirthday to you!" The figures sang. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Alice shouted to the shadows. "Ooo! You hear that! I think somebody is looking for  
a spot of tea!" Said one of them. "Indeed!" Said the other. Alice stood up, wiped her tears and trudged up the hill.

 **New Friends**

 ****

The more the characters chatted the faster Alice ran. Alice ran so fast she slipped down the hill, half covered in mud but still ran. Her favouriteblue dress andwhite apron with dirty with mud and grass. "At last another voice that I recognise."

Suddenly Alice slowed down, put her hand on her head, scratched it and said, "Do I really want to meet the Mad Hatter. After all, they're allmad here. It hasn't helped me at all so far. That it. I've had enough nonsense. I can't make the same mistake  
again. I'm going home. I never help myself but my curiosity takes control over me. And nobody will help me." Then a voice called Alice over the hill, "Alice! Hello? Anyone for a tea party?" it said then laughed madly. "I wonderwhat he  
wants... No. I need to leave" Alice forced herself down the hill until a hand landed on her shoulder and said, "Hello, Alice."

Suddenly another person grabbed Alice and dragged her up the hill. She struggled but couldn't escape. These 'friends' were to strong. "Mr Hatter! Please let me go!" Alice shouted. "Oh, were not The Mad Hatter young girl. I'm Folrow." Suddenly something  
smackedAlice in the head and she was knocked unconscious.

Once she awoke she was in a small cell with a golden lock on the door. "Let me go!" Alice firmly said. Then from the shadows a dark figure emerged and said, "Well well well, what do we have here." Alice swivelled her head to see a tall figure wearing  
a tall hat and a dark cloak. She couldn't see his face but he sent shivers down her spine. "Ahh! Tazool here you are. This is Alice." said Folrow. "Alice 'ey. Where are you from?" Said the shadow. "I don't know sir. I don't know anything anymore.  
So many things have happened since yesterday and tommorow seems so far away from today and.." Alice said as she sighed, "I just needed someone to help me get home." Alice brushed down her dress and sat down and began to cry.

"Don't worry pet. We'll sort ya' right out." said Tazool. "You will? You'll help me get home?" Asked Alice. She was runningout of options and she couldn't even trustTheCheshire Cat. "Course! We're not all bad. You can join us!" said  
Folrow and he began to sing along with Tazool. They whispered to each other and began to sing, " Cats and rabbits, would resign in fancy little houses," They weren't the best singers but Alice listened and her face lightened up. They carried  
on "and be dressed in shoes and hats and trouses. In a world, of her own. All the flowers would have a very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to her for hours. When she's lonely in a world, of her own." They opened up the cageand  
let Alice out to join them. They quietly carried on singing while Alice took the lead and sangwith them, "There'dbe new bird, lots of nice and friendly howdey-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds within that world of my own.  
I could listen to a babbaling brook, and hear a song that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way. Because my world would be a won-der-land"

 **Robbery?**

"Thanks. I needed that." Alice said. Tazool patted her on the back and replied, " No problem, friend." The trio did a handshake and Folrow lead to group out into the wood. "Right Folrow, hope you've been at work." Said Tazool. Folrow reached a handful  
of good like jewellery, chains and jems. "Hard." Said Folrow. Then 3 other figures emerged and made a circle around Folrow , admired his goods and then around Alice."Prettygirl." One said. "Boys!" Shouted Tazool and all the shadows rushes up  
to Alice and messed up her hair, put a cloak on her and linked shoulders with her. "She's ready." Said Tazool, "Alice. Watch and learn." Then everyone dragged Alice and hid behind large rocks and tree. Alice couldn't find a hiding spot quick enough  
so one of the members dragged her behind a rock.

After around five minutes of waiting, The Mad Hatter walked past. They whispered to Alice, " Watch closely." And one of the members walked up to him and began to chat. Alice could just about make out what they were saying. Then Folrow and a member crawled  
up beneath his feet and began stealing goods from his pockets.  
"Mr...!" Alice shouted before her mouth was covered and was told to shush. We're they telling Alice to, steal? Surley not, so Alice kept watching. After they stealers had crawled away and hid ,the 'distraction' said Goodbye to The Mad Hatter and walked  
away.

Later on The Princess Of Hearts walked by and Tazool walked up to her and began complimting her. Then Folrow jumped up on a member of this 'club' shoulders and they began to steal her crownand jewels. The Princess blushed as Tazool complimented  
her looks. Once everyone had hid away, they stoped chatting and walked away. Then all the gang hid behind the same rock as Alice and they all said, "The next ones yours Alice!" Then The Queen walked past.

 **Going Home**

 ****

They all started looked at each other and Folrow and Tazool walked up to the Queen and distracted her. Alice was thrown up on one of their shoulders and they ran up behind The Queen. The rest of them gave Alice thumbs up and silenty  
cheered her on. Alice took a breath of in and reached for The Queens crown. Suddenly she turned around to see her crown in Alice's hand. Quickly, Alice threw the crown into Folrows hand and hid behind the members back. Luckily, she wastoquick  
for The Queen to see her and Folrow and placed the crown on her head. The Queen thought she was going mad so she quickly walked away.

" Are you teaching me to... steal?" Alice asked.  
"No no no. I wouldn't call it that. What about, borrowing." Said Tazool. Alice narrowed her eyes and shouted, " You are aren't you! Well guess what, I can't waste time here with you, you liers! I'm going home!" Alice began to cry as Folrow shouted, "Stop  
her!" Alice began to runaway and eventually lost the stealers. "Phew. At least I didn't get caught. No that's it for nonsense. Which way washome?" Alice went out into the open and walked onwards until she reached a hole. A Rabbit hole.  
"Alas! Something I recognise!" Shouted Alice. As Alice was about to jump into the hole The Mad Hatter ran up to her and shouted, "Stop!"

Alice swivelled around to see The Mad Hatter holding a cookie. He threw it in her direction and Alice caught it. It was a cookie covered in blue icing with white icing saying, eat me. 'Well, I haven't eaten since breakfast' and Alice took a large bite  
out of the cookie. Suddenly Alice began to shrinkin size to about 3-feet-high. "There you are. You'll be safe going home now. Goodbye Alice. Wonderland will miss you." Said the Hatter, sadly. "You will?" Asked Alice. "Of course. You saved us."  
Replied The Hatter. Alice was really curious because she didn't see how she saved Wonderland. "How?" She asked. "You confronted Tazool. Nobody ever had the guts to do you." The Hatter said. "Your welcome." Replied Alice, smiling.  
Alice was about to jump into the hole when she realised how much she likedthe Mad Hatter. She turned round and ran up to the Hatter and hugged him. "Goodbye." Alice said, crying. She knew she would never return to Wonderland now she was getting  
on with school."You could come with me, you know." Alice said, "I would really like a friend."

The Mad Hatter smiled and took out two cups of tea, handed one to Alice and poured her some tea. "I'd love to" He said. For around an hour they chatted and drank tea. Once they were done, Alice knew it was time to leave. The Mad Hatter lead Alice towards  
the hole, chuckled and said, "You're Mad, like nobody I knew before. But your my best friend and will be forevermore." He held Alice's hand and jumped down the hole.

 **Back Up The Rabbit Hole**

 ****

Once they had been falling for around three seconds something sucked them upwards. The Mad Hatter crossed his legs and drank tea whilst Alice's dress poofed up and she was looking around and wondering. The she began to sing,"Cats and rabbits, would resign in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes and hats and trouses. In a world, of myown. All the flowers would have a very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to mefor hours. When I'mlonely in a world, of myown." The Mad Hatter spilt his tea and took of his hat and poured tea in his hat and drank from it. Alice carried on singing, "  
There'dbe new bird, lots of nice and friendly howdey-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds within that world of my own. I could listen to a babbaling brook, and hear a song that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way. Because my world would be a won-der-land"

At this Alice fell asleep.

When she awoke she was on a hill, sat next to a rabbit hole. "Alice!" Shouted her father. Alice rubbed her eyes and sighed as her father ran towards her and hugged her. "Let's go home." Said her father. Her father began to walk home and Alice got up and  
said, "Not another dream." But when Alice reached into her dress pocket she found a locket. She opened it up to see a picture of a queen with ink-black hair and evil green eyes. She was the queen of hearts.

Then a little man with a green top-hat holding a teacupwalked from around the hill and said, "It wasn't." Alice gasped as she realised she was really talking to the Mad Hatter and what she just experienced wasn't a dream. She smiled and began walking  
home. Alice forgot that she was sat next to a rabbit hole and when she walked forward she fell right into the rabbit hole. "Not again!" Shouted Alice. The Mad Hatter look down the hole and followed Alice down and shouted, "Adventure!"

 **The End.**


End file.
